Will You Be There?
by Demyxslight
Summary: After Lake Laogai. Based on Jet's death.


I did this story when I heard that Jet was confirmed dead. We'll all miss him very much. Song is 'Will you be there' by Skillet.

_/blah\_- memories

_italics- _lyrics

**_italic bold _**- Jet with is family

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Water dripped from the ceiling starting a small puddle. A moan echoed from the walls. On the floor laid the leader of the Freedom Fighters. His chest had been smashed by a rock during a battle one that he lost. He moaned again louder from the pain of broken ribs puncturing his lungs. He struggled to breathe not wanting to let go to life. But he knew that this was yet another battle that he was going to lose. A girl sat next to him pushing his hair out of his face. She knew it was futile...she knew that there was no chance that he was going to live. She wiped the tears from her face. A Freedom Fighter wasn't supposed to cry. People died everyday and that was just life. But this was someone that she knew. Ok with the exception of her family but Jet was the one who took her under his wings when no one else did. Jet was the one who cared for her and made sure she had somewhere to sleep, clothes to wear, and food to eat. He was her big brother. His coughing interrupted her thoughts. Blood dripped from his mouth and he gasped again for air. At that moment that was the worst noise in the world to Smellerbee. Having to hear as someone near and dear to you gasping for air, hearing them struggle just to breathe.

_As I fall to sleep_

_Will you comfort me?_

_When my heart is weak_

_Will you rescue me?_

_/A young boy looked out the window of his small house. Fire Nation soliders swarmed the village taking what they wanted. He whimpered drawing attention from his mother. "What's wrong, Jet?" she asked, putting down her knitting. The young Jet looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared mommy!"_

_"Of what sweetie?" she asked surprised._

_"The Fire Nation! I don't want to die!"_

_"Oh honey," she said, scooping him up in a big bear hug, "you're not going to die. Not for a long time."_

_"Promise?" he asked, sniffling._

_"Promise."\_

"She...promised..." he gasped out, tears streaming down his face.

"Who? What promise?" Smellerbee asked.

"My mom...she...promised...me that...(gasp) I wouldn't...die for a...long time..."

"Jet..."

He cried harder, racking in pain. "I'm scared to die."

"Don't worry Jet...I'll be here...I always will be..." she said, tears falling.

_Will you be there_

_As I grow cold_

_Will you be there when I'm falling down?_

Smellerbee could feel Jet's body grow cold. Whether it was from dying or the cold, she wasn't sure and she knew that she didn't want to know. She looked to Longshot who had his back turn to them. She wondered why he wouldn't look at him...this was going to be the last time that they would all be together. At that moment, Smellerbee wanted to shout at Longshot, demand why he wouldn't look at Jet. Her features turned angry and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Longshot!"

His shoulders stiffened. She continued.

"Why won't you look at him?! Why aren't you comforting-"

He turned to her his brown eyes filled with tears. She understood then. He couldn't face death. Not again. Not after witnessing so many others dying and now someone he held close to his heart was dying and he couldn't bear to watch him struggle.

_When I'm in retreat_

_Can I run to you?_

_Will my pain release_

_At your mercy seat?_

Jet felt some of the pain fading. It was still hard for him to breathe but the pain was subsiding.

_Will you be there  
As I grow cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down  
Are you saying yes  
I gotta believe it  
Are you saying yeah _

Smellerbee had Jet in a hug. She knew the time was near...closer than ever. Suddenly she felt arms encircle her. She looked up to see Longshot holding them both. He too knew that it was time for Jet to go.

_When your love comes down I can rest my eyes  
Feel your grace and power flood into my life  
As my brokenness and your strength collide   
When your love comes down  
Falling Down_

As I fall to sleep 

Jet felt his eyelids grow heavy...

_As I fall to sleep_

A small sound of air escaped Jet's mouth. Smellerbee broke down into sobs and held onto Jet's limp body closer to her. Longshot allowed tears to fall as he held the love of his life and his former leader to his chest.

_  
Will you be there  
My heart grows cold  
Will you be there when I'm falling down?_

_**Jet ran towards the two figures standing there waiting for him. One was a tall man with a beard and warm look in his eyes. The other was a slim woman with long brown hair holding her arms out for her son, Jet. A young boy runs into the arms of his mother. A smaller version of Jet looks up at her and smiles his cheeky smile. The woman smiled and said, "You're home now, Jet."**_

Smellerbee looks towards Longshot.

"All we have is each other."

Longshot pulled her into a comforting hug. They would make it together. Smellerbee turned to Jet's grave and whispered, "You're home now, Jet. Rest in peace." She turned and walked away hand in hand with Longshot.

End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok it sucks but I liked it...oh well laters.


End file.
